My first adventure in Pokémon World
by Makan09
Summary: This history tells how a young man of the name of Makan dreaming of explore the Pokémon World with the aim of learn and grow in the live.But however his journey is not going as he would have.He faces a future difficult who will teach him that not everything is beatiful and easy to is story can fill how Makan will going to live his adventure and how the will be mingle in.
1. Chapter 1

Il était une fois dans "une région très connue des dresseurs de Pokémon", la région de jeune homme originaire d'Argenta,une ville très jolie étant en altitude et enclavée dans les rocs et les montagnes,possédant d'ailleurs un musée de plus remarquables de la région et également ça propre arène étant spécialisés dans le type roche...Pour en revenir a notre jeune homme,Celui s'appelle Makan avec des yeux écarlates,des cheveux mi longs de couleur noire,étant de taille assez petite 1m68 pour être précis et une musculature mince mais ce dernier pèse quand même 73 kg ! Ce dernier porte un t-shirt bleu avec un short turquoise,une ceinture blanche qui pendouille un peu et une paire de sandales jaunes,et vis avec ces parents entretiennent une boutique Pokémon et le tout ce faisait dans une atmosphère agréable dans lequel toute la famille et met du sien...Cependant alors que le tout va pour le mieux...

Il veux depuis toujours découvrir le monde et aussi être un dresseur de Pokémon qu'il n'es pas encore devenu malgré son age avancé,toutefois ce dernier voit alors a la télévision situé dans un coin de la boutique,un combat dans un tournoi de la Ligue Indigo dans un stade de combat.

Le combat oppose deux dresseurs l'un avait fait appelle a un Kangourex du nom d'Arnold et l'autre a un Dracolosse et se prénomme Oswald .

Le présentateur commence a commenté le combat ! Ce dernier dis alors:L'heure du combat entre Kangourex et Dracolosse va commencer comment leur dresseur vont s'en sortir !

Sur cette phrase l'affrontement débute!

-Arnold ordonne a son Pokémon pour commencer:Allez Kangourex utilise Ultimapoing!

Oswald ordonne a son tour a son Dracolosse de prendre son envol et d'utiliser Vitesse extrême !  
Le Kangourex attaquant réussis a atteindre Dracolosse avant que ce dernier n'eu le temps de prendre de l'altitude mais rate tout de meme de peu son attaque.

Dracolosse une fois en hauteur décide avec fracas de s'élancer sur Kangourex en usant de Vitesse Extrême mais au moment ou Dracolosse était sur le point de toucher Kangourex.

Arnold lui demande quasi instantanement d'utiliser Contre!

Le Kangourex projette donc le Dracolosse en direction des gradins,mais celui ci contre-attaque avec la capacité qui provoqua suffisamment le Kangourex pour le pousser a foncer tête baissé.

Dans la précipitation,il utilise Poing-Comète cependant le dresseur de Dracolosse lui dis d'esquiver mais Kangourex a fait ca dans le but de s'en approcher un maximum et s'est ainsi qu'Arnold lui demanda d'enchaîner avec Coup Double !

Dracolosse réussi a éviter l'attaque mais toutefois il fut quand même blessée c'est alors qu'Oswald lui demande d'utiliser la colère de Kangourex a son avantage c'est alors que Dracolosse utilise l'attaque Hate pour prendre de la ci augmente donc considérablement,il décide de tourner tout autour de Kangourex !

Ce dernier ne sais plus ou en donnez de la tête.

Le dresseur de Dracolosse lui demande de passer a l'attaque en utilisant Vitesse Extrême a plusieurs reprises,Kangourex fut attaquer de toutes parts mais Oswald lui exige après de nombreux assauts de Dracolosse de ce concentrer afin de mieux percevoir les mouvements de Dracolosse.

Oui les Kangourex possede une défense incroyable ils sont connus pour exceller en attaques et en defenses ! Ce dernier résiste aux attaques très puissantes de son adversaire malgré le fait que Kangourex connaisse Contre cette attaque ne peux lui servir vu que Dracolosse grace a Hate est devenue trop rapide pour lui ! Lorsqu'au bout d'un certain moment il utilise la capacité Colère !

C'est alors que la collision des 2 Pokémons provoque un immense nuage de fumée.

C'est au moment durant lequel la fumée se dissipe et que nous voyons Dracolosse et Kangourex au sol essayer de se relevés tous les deux difficilement.

Cependant Oswald avait oublier les atouts de son Pokémon c'est alors qu'il décide d'utiliser Cage-Éclair et Kangourex se retrouve paralysie ! Oswald lui ordonne d'utiliser une attaque Dynamopoing ce dernier utilise et se lance de toutes ces forces sur son adversaire,fonçant droit sur Kangourex,Arnold replique en demandant a Kangourex d'utiliser ces dernières forces pour utiliser Contre.

Heureusement l'attaque fonctionne et Dracolosse fut éjectée dans le ciel ! Dracolosse enchaine avec Dynamopoing et épuiser retombe alors sur Kangourex qui quant a lui utilise malgré la paralysie une dernière attaque Ultimapoing ! Le choc crée une vibration stupéfiante et tout le monde ressenti l'impact de la collision de cette attaque surpuissante !

-Le commentateur dis donc:Et le vainqueur est ...!

-Kangoureeeeex !

Le jeune marchand de la boutique est ébahi par une telle prouesse il a tout a coup une très grosse envie de partir a l'aventure.

Cependant il a du mal a demandez a ces parents,son pére porte une chemise rose avec des fleurs blanches et un short en jean lambda avec des tongs rouge,quant a la mère elle porte une long robe jaune,cependant meme eux qui même très gentils ne pourrais surement pas accepter qu'il part a l'aventure mais cependant.

-Makan prend son courage a deux mains et demande a ces parents de partir a l'aventure pour pouvoir assouvir sa soif de découverte .

-Makan dis alors:Hum Papa,Maman excusez-moi de vous dérangez en plein travail mais...Je veux vous demandez quelque chose.

-Les parents de Makan curieux de savoir ce que c'est répondent :Que veux tu nous demander d'aussi important pour que cela te laisser aussi perplexe ?

-Makan demande:Papa et Maman svous' plait laissez de partir en voyage !

Ces parents sont agréablement surpris et décide de le laissez y aller mais a une seul condition qu'il leur prouve de quoi il est capable en tant que Dresseur.

-Papa de Makan explique avec plaisir:Bien sur que nous accepterons mais seulement si tu réussis l'épreuve que nous allons te faire passer.

-Maman de Makan dis a son tour d'un air serieux:Oui excellente idée, après tout ton frère a réussis a prouver qu'il était capable de partir voyage alors pourquoi ne pas te laisser ta chance . Mais pour éviter que la meme chose t'arrive nous devons voir ce que tu vaux...

Makan dis :Merci Papa et Maman je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir,mais dites moi quelle est l'épreuve en question ?

-Papa de Makan répondis: l'épreuve sera de me battre en combat de Pokémon !

-Makan dis d'un air arrogant: OK Papa puis ca me permettra de voir ce que tu vaux vraiment pour une fois...

FIN

Merci de laisser un commentaire et surtout soyez aussi honnete que possible sur mon chapitre ! Et surtout ne retenez absolument aucune critique ca ne ferait que m'aider a progresser ! Peaaaaace !


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le précédent chapitre :Nous avions fais la connaissances de Makan,un jeune homme qui souhaite voyager a travers le monde et étant originaire de la ville montagneuse dernier aide ces parents a tenir une boutique Pokémon dans la ville, mais c'est alors qu'en voyant un combat a la télévision ce dernier pris la décision d'enfin redemander de partir en voyage.C'est alors qu'il demande a ces parents qui décident d'accepter et donc de le mettre a l'épreuve dans un combat Poké ce que Makan va-t'il réussir a remporter le combat contre son père et a prouvez a ces parents qu'il est un dresseur pouvant voyager ?!

-Makan dis a son père avec un air triste :Papa excuse-moi je sais que nous avons pas mal a faire dans la boutique et je me permet de vous la laissez alors que vous en faites déjà beaucoup.

-Le Papa de Makan réponds:Ne t'inquiète pas va,nous serons nous occuper de la boutique et puis ne nous sommes pas seuls nous avons des proches pouvant nous aider dans le besoin comme nos Pokémons.

-Makan reconnaissant remercie alors son père et lui demande:Papa est ce qu'il possible de livrer notre combat maintenant ?

-Le Papa de Makan pensif dis alors:Pour l'instant la boutique est encore ouverte et nous ne pouvons pas laisser ta mère s'en occuper toute d'un air plaisantin poursuit avec: Que penserait celui que j'étais si il me voyait maintenant...le moi qu'on surnommait Popeye le Dragon Rouge...

Makan d'un air désoler repondre sur un ton ironique:C'est vrai, j'avais oublier que t'étais une terreur de l'époque...

Ces deux la rentrent alors a la boutique...C'est alors qu'ils croisent Maman

-Popeye le vieux Dragon dis alors:Oh Viviane ! Tout c'est bien passé pendant mon absence ?

-Oui tous c'est parfaitement passer ! Grace a Macknogneur et Rhinoferos tout s'est dérouler pour le mieux !Puis ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour moi,je sais gérer la boutique toute seule et puis faisons appel aux enfants je suis sur qu'il seront m'aider.

-Popeye le vieux Dragon rétorque avec confiance:Très bien Makan,dans ce cas je te demande bien vouloir aller dans le jardin ce trouvant sur le trottoir d'en face pendant ce temps moi je vais choisir des Pokémons pour qu'on puissent combattre tous les deux.

-Makan dis:Entendu a tout a l'heure Maman,a plus tard 

Makan tout en allant vers le lieu du dit combat pense :Ahlala,dire que ca pourrait etre la derniere fois que je me promene dans cette ville,enfin plutot je pourrais ne pas le faire avant un sacré moment...J'espere vraiment que pouvoir partir au plus vite,après tout quasiment tous mes amis sont partis pendant notre enfance,alors que moi...et en plus j'avais oublier que meme lui est parti...

Malheureusement absorber par ces pensés ce dernier n'a pas remarquer etre appeller par les enfants du coin qui jouent entre eux...Il en vient meme a ignorer les personnes agés qui le salut...Et c'est dans cette état qu'il finit par rejoindre le jardin ou doit se passer son combat contre son père

Etant en avance,il en profita pour regarder un peu l'horizon et ce coucher sur le sol emplit de il se demande comment va le champion d'arène qui est un homme qui lui tient aussi a cœ profite du fait d'être coucher pour se relaxer et penser a un peu de tout et rien jusqu'au moment ou son père arrive.

Le Père de Makan arrive sur les lieux un sac a la main et s'excuse auprès de Makan pour l'attente,Ce que ce dernier lui pardonne sans ce releve donc et demande a son père s'il était prêt a commencer ?

Ce dernier acquiesçe ça demande et ils se mettent très rapidement en place.C'est alors qu'un nouveau dialogue commençe entre les èrement le Papa de Makan sortirent de son sac plusieurs Poké Balls,il y en a 5 Poké Ball,Son père lui dit de n'en prendre qu'une seule,Makan décide de choisir Machoc parmi les 5 Pokémons au choix qui sont Machoc,Rattata,Pikachu,Piafabec et Racaillou.

-Makan dis a son père d'un air décis:Papa j'ai fait mon choix je choisis Machoc 

Un homme mystérieux assis dans un arbre du coin dis en regardant nos héros ce préparer a combattre

-?:Ooooh interessant,un combat Pokémon...Regardons ca...Qui sait ce que nous pourrions trouver

-Le Papa de Makan lui répond de façon joyeuse:Très bien alors moi je choisis Piafabec,en plus de me conféré un avantage par rapport aux types me permet de tester tes connaissances sur ces derniers !

-Makan très heureux dis alors:Ah d'accord ! Merci Papa...Grâce a toi je vais pouvoir tester mes connaissances,ca faisvraiment longtemps que ça ne m'es pas arriver!

Et c'est sur ces paroles que le Papa de Makan donne le signal pour débuter le commençe par faire appel a Piafabec,s'en suivit de Makan qui appele son Machoc.

C'est alors que le combat commençe entre les deux Pokémon débute.

-Le Papa de Makan alias Popeye le vieux Dragon demande:Piafabec utilise Hate !

-Makan a son tour dis:Machoc utilise Clairvoyance sur Piafabec !

-Le Papa de Makan alias Popeye le vieux Dragon ordonne:Piafabec utilise Picpic sur Machoc !

-Etant donné que Machoc est sensible aux attaques de type Vol Makan demande à celui ci: Machoc fait Grimace pour effrayer Piafabec et utilise ensuite Poing-Karaté.

-Le Piafabec adverse fut très surpris de la grimace qui le déstabilise,Machoc comme convenu exécute son Poing-Karaté. Piafabec encaisse l'attaque de plein fouet mais est loin d'avoir baisser les bras.

-Le Papa de Makan alias Popeye le vieux Dragon demande a Piafabec de monter jusqu'a ce trouver sur la position du soleil afin d'aveugler Machoc.

-Makan sdevine ce que son père compte faire et demande alors à Machoc de faire Gonflette

-Une fois Piafabec arrivé au bonne endroit le père de Makan lui demande de foncer sur fond telle un Rapasdepic qui souhaite attraper un Chenipan avec ces griffes sur Machoc.

Makan demande a Machoc de rester sur ces gardes.

Le Père de Makan demande a Piafabec d'executer PicPic de facon consécutive la rapidité gagner grace a la capacité Hate lui permis d'atteindre Machoc,qui surpris subis de gros dommage mais parvenu a encaisser.

-Makan surpris demande ensuite a Machoc d'utilisé Balayette !

Cela ne blesse pas beaucoup Piafabec mais avait quand meme réussis a lui faire un minimum de dommages

-C'est alors que le Papa de Makan replique avec: Piafabec maintenant utilise Aéropique !

-Makan crie:Oh my god ! et demande a Machoc de plaquer Piafabec,mais celui ci monte dans le ciel avec une vitesse incroyable avant de nouveau s'abattre sur son adversaire mais au moment de l'impact.

-Makan ordonne a Machoc:Machoc essaye d'attraper les ailes de Piafabec et de t'y accrocher,Machoc y parviens malgré la vitesse de son opposant.

C'est alors que le père de Makan dis a Piafabec de remonter dans le ciel et de tournoyer de toutes ces forces,Machoc a beaucoup de mal a garder prise sur son adversaire,cependant Makan lui demande d'utiliser Frappe Atlas.

Machoc serre Piafabec de toutes ces forces comme si ca vie a été mise en jeu.

-Le Papa de Makan qui ne sais plus quoi faire demande a Piafabec d'utiliser Rugissement afin de faire lacher prise a Machoc.

Cependant celui ci ayant beaucoup de perseverance ne lache pas prise mais souffre pas mal du cris stridant de Piafabec.

Piafabec dans une position tres difficile ne put ne rien faire d'autre que rugir de tout son soul.L'impact fut très violent Piafabec et Machoc était tous les deux très blessés par les attaques de leur adversaire mais le père de Makan a un dernière atout.

-Le Papa de Makan heureux félicite Makan de lui tenir tête avec autant de panache.

Je dois bien avouer ne pas t'avoir encore tester entièrement mais tu semble bien parti pour devenir un bon dresseur quoiqu'il en soit que pense-tu de finir ce combat ?

-C'est alors que le père de Makan demande a Piafabec de tourner tout autour de Machoc très rapidement dans le but de le prendre par surprise et d'ainsi mettre un terme a cette affrontement.  
Piafabec exécute l'ordre mais Makan se rappelle du combat qui avait opposé Dracolosse a Kangourex qu'il avait vu a la télévision c'est alors qu'il demande a Machoc de fermez les yeux et d'essayer de sentir Piafabec cependant ce dernier fut extrêmement vif ce qui rend l'objectif tout de même très dur.

Le Papa de Makan remarque que les mouvements rotatifs de Piafabec souleve de la poussière de laquelle il semble pouvoir tirer décide donc de demander a Piafabec de continuer a tournoyer tout en se rapprochant de Machoc de manière a minimiser la taille de la bourrasques que ce dernier crée autour de Machoc en utilisant par la même occasion Aéropique pour préparer une attaque qui serais certainement très douloureuse pour Machoc.

C'est alors que Makan ne qui ne sait plus quoi faire commençe a ricaner et dis:  
-Papa tu es un dresseur extraordinaire,je n'imaginais pas devoir autant me donner pour ce combat .

-Makan demande alors a Machoc d'un air serieux:Machoc je te demande d'utiliser Éboulement !

-Le Piafabec parviens a éviter les rochers qui Machoc lui a envoyer jusqu'au moment ou ils se retrouvent tous les deux entourés de roches.

C'est alors que Makan ordonne a Machoc de sauter sur les rochers utiliser pour Éboulement dans le but d'attaquer Piafabec avec Poing-Karaté ce qui ne fonctionne pas la première père de Makan demande quant a lui a Piafabec d'arrêter de tournée et d'exécuter Picpic a la place d'Aéropique et la confrontation prit une autre tournure les deux Pokémons utilise tous les deux a plusieurs reprises Picpic et Poing-Karaté,mais Makan demande a Machoc d'arrêter et de s'accrocher aux pattes de Piafabec.

Machoc attend que Piafabec exécute une attaque Picpic pour être suffisamment proche de ces pattes pour les d'une incroyable habilité attrape les pattes de Piafabec ! 

-?: combat est très interessant...A ce que je vois mon ami n'a pas chomer non plus...Allons lui rendre une petite visite,ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu

-Makan et Machoc enchaine ensuite par une projection au sol ! Machoc lance Piafabec sur le sol et lui retombe dessus avec une attaque Poing-Karaté a pleine s'elance très violemment et Piafabec s'écrase sur le coup très douloureusement au sol.

C'est alors que le père de Makan compris que Piafabec étant déjà blessée ne risque peut être de pas pouvoir esquiver,pourtant il ordonne quand même a Piafabec de le faire mais ayant étant tres affaibli ce dernier a beaucoup de mal a ce relever,il se trouve etre quasiment a bout de force c'est alors que Machoc prépare Poing-Karaté qui était d'une force au piège autour des rochers il n'y a pas beaucoup de solution.

Cependant il parviens a prendre son envol mais Machoc qui reprends élan sur un autre rocher à d'un seul bond attraper de nouveau la patte de Piafabec et le lance une nouvelle fois au sol et désormais a bout portant enchaine Poing-Karaté utiliser pas avec une main mais avec les deux ! Machoc lui porte un gros coup sur la tete ce qui laisse Piafabec inconscient et permet donc a Makan de gagner son combat !

-Le Papa de Makan est très heureux d'avoir participé a ce combat car cela lui a permis de voir que Makan a le niveau suffisant pour débuter une aventure et réalise au fil du combat que son fils va surement très bien s'en sortir pour les autres domaines.

-Makan et son père renvoyent leurs Pokémons dans leur Poké Balls et les félicitent d'avoir combattu avec une telle ardeur.

-C'est alors que Makan demande a son père:Papa en fait pourquoi m'avoir tester un tant que Dresseur et pas d'en d'autres domaines ?

-Le Papa de Makan explique exalter:Si je t'ai demander cela s'est parce que tu as déjà les connaissances nécessaires sur les objets,et sur les dangers après tout a l'époque tu avais déjà réussis a partir seul sur les routes 2,3 et le Mont Sélénite et en es meme revenu en seul morceau malgré le fait que tu n'es jamais eu aucun Pokémons et puis je suis sur que tu en apprendras beaucoup plus lors de tes futurs aventures Makan.

-Le Papa de Makan lui propose aussi :Makan comme tu as combattu avec Machoc que tu dirais tu de l'emmener en voyage avec toi ?

-Makan réponds :C'est gentil Papa mais je préfère ne pas amener Machoc avec moi.

-Le Papa de Makan félicite Makan pour avoir réussis l'épreuve qu'il lui avait imposer également.

-Le Papa de Makan insiste en essayant de le convaincre cependant Makan n'a quand meme pas accepter la proposition et ils décident après ca de rentrer a la boutique Pokémon mais sur la route le père de Makan décide d'aller au centre Pokémon pour soigner Piafabec et Machoc et c'est alors que Makan voit le mystérieux homme habillé en blouse blanche ayant l'air assez ci va voir Makan et lui demande:Dites moi jeune homme êtes vous un dresseur ?

-Makan dis:Hein ? Non pourquoi ?

Quelle est ce mystérieuse homme en blanc que Makan a rencontré,pourrait-il avoir un role important a jouer d'ici les prochains jours,comment la suite va-t'elle se dérouler la suite dans le chapitre suivant !


End file.
